Tales of a Goth Girl
by Dawn
Summary: What's going on in the head of Spike's date? Inquiring minds want to know. B/S implied.


1 Title: Tales of a Goth Girl  
  
Summary: What's going on the head of Spike's date? Inquiring minds want to know.  
  
Author: Dawn  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to "Hell's Bells"  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Yada Yada Yada  
  
Distribution: Sure, just let me know where.  
  
  
  
So I'm sitting at the bar when he walks in. He stops in the doorway knowing that in a few seconds every eye in the place will be on him. He soaks it up. Loves the spotlight, you can tell. And it loves him. I must admit he was striking. I mean come on. Look at that bleach blonde hair, those stunning blue eyes, those cheekbones, and all that black leather. Who could resist? Not me apparently.  
  
The minute he took his seat I was sliding onto the stool next to him. I tried to pretend I was just getting another drink and not hoping desperately that he would notice me. I mean, I've got a reputation to uphold here. I ignored him at first as if I had to try. So far he hadn't even glanced my way. An entire bottle of bourbon was placed in front of him. Uh oh. He was here to get drunk. Must mean there's a woman. Great. Finally, when I realized he wasn't going to start the conversation, I spoke up.  
  
"So what'd she do to you?" He looks up startled, as if he's not used to people speaking to him at all.  
  
"What did you say?" He was angry. Wow, I think that's the fastest I've ever pissed somebody off, and with the least words. I held up my hands in a "don't kill me" position and he backed down a little.  
  
"Just wondering what she did to make you drink so much is all. Not like I care. Just thought you might want to talk about it."  
  
"Well I don't so sod off." His accent made my stomach flutter.  
  
"Fine." I slid off the barstool and headed out.  
  
He visits the bar every night for a week solid. Gets drunker and drunker every time I see him. Man, she must have done a number on him. Wish I could find her and drain her dry. Poor guy. He's too good-looking to be that sad. Although sad looks damn sexy on him I must say.  
  
So anyway, it's Friday night and I'm sittin at the bar when he comes strolling in. I'm shocked when he sits down next to me. He doesn't speak at first, just orders a drink and stares at our lack of reflections in the mirror over the bar. When he does talk I actually jump.  
  
"So there's this thing I have to do tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd be my date." I'm so surprised I just sit there with my mouth hanging open. I realize I probably looked like a fish so I snapped it closed.  
  
"What?" That's all I could think to say. I have rarely been speechless but he's got me spinning. God he smelled good. What is that scent?  
  
"Some friends of mine, well they aren't really friends more like acquaintances…well actually they hate me but anyway they're gettin hitched tomorrow and I was thinking maybe you'd go with me."  
  
Wow, speechless twice in one day. That's definitely a record. But I must admit my curiosity was peaked and if it meant I might get lucky with Mr. "I'm too sexy for my duster" over there then I'm in.  
  
I shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Sure. What time?" He finally looked over at me and ran those baby blues up and down me as if trying to sum me up with one glance. It should probably make me feel bad that it seems he'd done just that.  
  
"Meet me at the lodge at noon." With that he got up and walked out. Okay. I know women everywhere were thinking, "Sister, don't you dare show up," but they haven't seen this guy. Did I mention the cheekbones?  
  
So here I am, standing in the parking lot of the Sunnydale lodge dressed in the vampiest thing I could find, waiting for blue eyes to show up. Nope, don't even know his name and come to think of it he never asked for mine. Luckily it's pouring down rain so I can wait under the overhang and don't have to go inside alone. He finally shows up and before I can protest, not that I would, he slides one well-muscled arm around my waist and bends over to whisper in my ear.  
  
"All right, luv. Here's the deal. We're an item, got it pet? You're crazy about me and can't get enough of me. As soon as we make the rounds and the ceremony is over, we're outta here. Understand?"  
  
His words are menacing at best and though he looks like the attentive lover whispering words of passion to come he's actually laying out the battle plan. It's then that I realize why I'm being brought along for the ride. She's gonna be inside. This girl who so obviously broke his unbeating heart is gonna be at this wedding and I'm the girl brought along to elicit raging jealousy. Well maybe I should thank him for thinking I can pull it off and that he thinks I look good enough to try. So I'm the rebound girl, huh? Well I can play that and it'll give me every excuse to find out what's under that black silk shirt he's wearing.  
  
He's got a vice grip on my waist as we walk into the large room. I can tell he's already scanning the place for her. Suddenly I notice this cute little thing walking up to us with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Spike!" She's beaming. And she's obviously human. Her blood is powerful; I can smell it. I feel his arms constrict around me and it's not pleasant. It's a warning. Hands and fangs off this one. Got it. Surely this can't be her. I mean she's young for one thing. Can't be more than sixteen although she's totally in love with him, not sex love but definitely love-love. You can see it all over her.  
  
I hear him repeating over and over that I'm his date and all that rot and I'm getting bored and tired of all this shit. The girl introduces herself as Dawn and I think I replied with "Whatever." I am definitely getting a little tired of this. I can do a whole lot better than somebody's pawn in the game of revenge. Before I can debate on whether to turn and walk out, he's got me pressed against a wall with his tongue down my throat. Not that I mind it just took me by surprise. I wanted to wow him with my expertise in this area but he's already pulling away before I can even kiss him back. Now I'm mad. I push him off me.  
  
"I'm gonna mingle." I stalk off toward some interesting looking demons and try my best to ignore him. What kind of wedding is this anyway?  
  
A few minutes later my eyes wander back over to the door where he's posted himself. He is finally unguarded. I can see how lost he is. His back is against the wall with one leg bent and a booted foot leaving dirt on the plaster behind him. His hands are shoved in his pockets and he's just starring at the floor. For just a moment I see the boy he must have been.  
  
Then he looks up and I know that he sees her. I turn a little and look over the shoulder of the demon I've been talking to and catch a glimpse of this tiny, blonde creature moving towards him. God, what is it with him and humans anyway? Doesn't he realize we're supposed to eat them not love them? From the look on his face I guess not. He calls her name. He knows her name. Well she's one up on me. They're talking and even laughing a little then I see the muscles in his jaw clench. He's trying so hard not to wrap his arms around her and hold onto her for dear life. I see him gesture for the door and I turn away quickly so he doesn't think I was watching. I feel him grab my arm and pull me towards the exit.  
  
"Come on. We're leaving." He says it like I'm not allowed to argue.  
  
"But what about the ceremony?" These are supposed to be his friends, right?  
  
"Let's just piss off." He pulls me out into the rain and doesn't even offer me his coat. He hauls me all the way to the bar and sits me on a stool beside him. He orders a bottle and two glasses. I push the glass over to him.  
  
"I've got no one to get smashed over." My voice is sullen and it's as if he just realizes I know my roll in the play we just walked through. He sighs. He sighs? Doesn't this guy know he's dead? I mean he's gotta be over a hundred. What's with the breathing? His arms rest on the wood and his head is hung down. He looks defeated but a small smile plays at his luscious mouth.  
  
"So did she give you some good news?" He looks up and not really seeing me he says something I don't even understand the meaning of. And he could care less that it's me. I could have been anyone sitting there.  
  
"She said it hurts." And that one statement seems to make his so giddy he doesn't realize it when I get up and walk out into the still-falling rain.  
  
He doesn't even know my name. 


End file.
